


Shadows of the moon

by Willofhounds



Category: Criminal Minds, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen, Hounds/partner relationhip, PTSD Wolf, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, hounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After Rossi's first case back Hotchner asks him, Reid, and Garcia to accompany him to an old apartment. There they find Wolf Shadowclaw a member of the BAU who had disappeared at the same time as Gideon his partner. With Gideon missing Wolf agrees to help them find him. But can he without his sense of smell and being mute? Rated M for safety





	Shadows of the moon

Hotchner's POV

He sat behind his desk reviewing the case file on the case they had just finished. It had been David's first case back out of retirement and it had been successful. He mind drifted to the question Penelope had asked him when they returned.

Flashback

He had just put his go bag down when a knock on his office door drew his attention to the door. Penelope stood there looking like she was going to tell him bad news. She closed the door behind her making sure no one else was around to overhear. He realized that it could only mean one thing. She had found him.

She said holding the file she brought with her close to her chest," Sir, I've found him." He moved to tale the file from her only to have her step back. He gave her a hurt look that she responded to with an apologetic look. She said looking sadly at the file," Sir, what I found it hurts. The boy we knew is not the same now as he was before. If we bother him we would probably only make it worse. Its up to you sir."

She placed the file on his desk and went to leave. He picked up the file but didn't open it considering her words. Wolf Shadowclaw had been one of their best assets. He was one of ten hounds that worked for the FBI. Until Agent Gideon his partner had disappeared. Gideon had been the only thing keeping him with the BAU and once he left Wolf was gone within 24 hours not leaving a trace. He had set Penelope on a search for him when not working on a case.

She said interrupting his thoughts," Sir, I have something I want to ask you. What could you give Wolf to heal the emotional scars of Agent Gideon leaving him on his own? What can you give him to heal the physical and emotional scars of his last case that wasn't with us? Do we want an emotionless zombie working for us or do we want the Wolf who laughed and played with us?" With that she walked out of his office.

End of flashback

He opened the file for the first time since it had been put on his desk. Reading the medical file put his teeth on edge. The wounds this boy had suffered. No one should have gone through something like this. :Wolf I'm sorry. I should have been there for you.: He turned the page to see there was a psychological evaluation as well. He was not surprised to see that the boy was suffering from PTSD. The poor boy... Just fifteen and had already gone through so much.

The last things mentioned in the file was that the boy had no sense of smell and had become a mute. There was no medical reason for his silence and lack of scent abilities. They believed it was all psychological. If they called him to work for them again they would have to get him through these complications. Wolf would have to pick a new partner to pair up with. He had been Gideon's partner since he was outed as a hound with the ability to freely change from human to wolf. Three years of partnership and then he was just gone. He picked up his phone deciding on the course of action. He would first make some calls.

Wolf's POV

It was early in the morning when he woke up not entirely sure what had caused him to wake. He listened carefully assessing the danger level that's when he heard it. Someone was knocking on his door and it sounded familiar. He grabbed a somewhat clean shirt from off the back of his chair pulling it on as he went towards the apartment door.

His apartment was a small one bedroom, one bath with the kitchen connected with the living room. The door to leave the apartment on the south side of the apartment and it was at the end of the hall. I looked out the peephole of the door and was surprised to see Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Gracia standing out there. :What the hell?! How had they found me?!: He thought. He had been so careful not to give himself away. Penelope must have found the hospital files that he had just been discharged from two days prior.

He sighed silently before opening the door as he looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning and too early to be dealing with his ex coworkers. Hotchner didn't seem surprised to see me open the door but before anyone could say anything Penelope pulled him into a hug. He made a pained sound in the back of his throat trying to pull away from her. A hand on her shoulder and a deep voice that he didn't recognize said," Garcia I know you are happy to see him but he is hurt."

He looked up to see the neatly trimmed bearded man that like the other members of the BAU. He had a neat suit but his eyes were not accusing. Instead they were kind and open. He looked to Hotchner for answers. He asked calmly," Can we come in Wolf?" Wolf considered him for a moment before nodding. He moved to the side to allow them entrance into the small apartment.

He went to his room to get a notebook and pen so he could communicate with them. When he came back Hotchner and the new guy were sitting at the table while Penelope and Reid were looking though the living room. Wolf wrote hello in his notebook before sliding it across to Hotchner. He smiled at the young man and said," Hello to you too Wolf. How are you?"

'I'm okay Hotch. My side hurts but its healing. How are you? Who is this?' Hotchner said," I'm good. Better now that I know your alive. This is David Rossi he has returned to the BAU."

'Where did he go?' This time it was Rossi who answered," I retired just before the hound program began. I was originally partnered with your partner from what I understand."

Wolf's eyes widened and he scrambled to write his next question,' You were partners with Gideon? Do you know if he's okay? Did he get out of the building?!' The two agents exchanged glances and it was Hotchner who asked," What building? Wolf tell me what happened? You and Gideon disappeared at the same time without a word to anyone. You didn't even leave a letter."

Looking up he saw a strange look in Rossi's eyes. Was that understanding? 'Gideon never came back then. I'm sorry Hotch it is not my place to say.' He watched Hotchner pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew that Hotchner was thinking of ways to get me to answer his questions. He wrote after a moment,' How long have you been with the BAU, Agent Rossi?'

Rossi looked at him closely before he said," I just got back from my first case. Before this I was an author and have dome many book signing on the subject of behavioral analysis." Wolf scrambled to write something. When he turned it back it went to Hotchner who had to bite back a snort and a smile. Wolf glared at him as Hotchner turned it to Rossi who read,' You let an author in the BAU?! Are you serious Hotch?!'

Reid came over and read over Hotchner's shoulder and he too had trouble biting back a smile. Penelope who couldn't resist laughing when she read the questions came over to hug him but he flinched away. She asked hurt," Wolf we have been friends for years. You know I would never hurt you." He gave her a small apologetic smile before looking away.

Rossi said drawing his attention back to the man he now didn't trust," I was Gideon's first partner years ago. We brought the BAU up from the ground up." Wolf pulled the paper across the table and wrote angrily,' Bull Shit! Gideon would never partner up with an author!'

Rossi looked to Hotchner for help while Wolf folded his arms across his chest. He would not trust this man and rubbed the underside of his throat where a new scar was. He didn't understand why he could speak but since what had happened with Gideon he couldn't smell or speak. He couldn't return to the BAU like this. He grabbed the paper and wrote,' Hotch you should leave. I'm no use to you. I can't speak or smell. I cannot help the BAU like this.'

Hotchner's eyes widened as he realized what the young man meant. Wolf was not willingly going to return to the BAU as long as his disabilities remained. Penelope went to hug him again but he surged to his feet to get away. He didn't want or need their pity. He would survive on his own. He always had. Reid grabbed Penelope's arm to stop her from advancing further while Rossi grabbed Hotchner's.

Reid said trying to deescalate the situation," Garcia stop. You were the one who found him you should know better than any of us what he is going through. Trying to hug him will not do any of us any good." Reid gave him a knowing look. One that spoke of shared pain. Rossi pulled Hotchner back and made his way around closer to Wolf who turned his attention back to the man. Mistrust was clear the blue eyes. Reid pulled Penelope back to give them some semblance of privacy.

Rossi asked concern in his dark gaze," What happened to Gideon, Wolf? What happened to you that made you mute?" He moved closer to the notebook and wrote,' We were on a special case. One that required him to leave the BAU. I volunteered to go with him. We were tracking an unsub when we were blindsided I had been shot. The... The unsub had another hound with him and while I was trying to shake off the shot it attacked me. He wasn't done though. While I held off his partner Gideon tracked him to the back part of the building. When he cornered the unsub he had one last surprise for us. He set the building to explode.'

All of the BAU members went pale at the last statement. They knew of Gideon's past with bombers. Wolf's breathing hitched and his legs became weak. He moved so that his back was against the far wall and brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. His chest tightened making it are to for him to breath and the blood rushed to his ears making hard for him to hear.

He didn't even hear when someone moved closer to him then dropped down on the floor next to him. A hand found it's way to Wolf's back rubbing calming circles until he calmed down. His breathing hitched at the unwelcomed touch. He tried to pull away but instead the arm that the hand belonged to wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close to the warm chest.

Wolf tried hard to pull away but unlike with the others this hug didn't make him uncomfortable. After a few moments he relaxed into the hug wondering who was holding him. He knew it wasn't Hotchner or Reid. Neither of them were the huggy types and Penelope knew he was hurting. That left the new member of the BAU but why would he help him? He rubbed his cheek slightly against the man's shirt feeling the soft cloth of his move. It was definitely not Hotchner.

The arm relaxed after his breathing began to slow down to a normal rate. Wolf pulled away ever so slightly so he could confirm that Rossi was the one holding him. Looking up to see the warm eyes of Rossi staring down at him. Rossi asked allowing him to pull back," Are you okay now?" Wolf nodded and was allowed to gain his feet. Hotchner was watching them with a strange look. It was the same look when he saw the way he and Gideon reacted to each other. He was the one who had suggested that he and Gideon become partners. He wasn't thinking? Hotchner looked between the two of them then nodded to himself. Damn he was.


End file.
